Beautiful Soul
by SkyRaisin
Summary: DQXI: Erik x Serena. Rated M. In order to complete the lovely letter quest, Erik and Serena decided to head back to Laguna di Gondolia checkpoint, but an interesting turn of event happens as they spent time alone together. Plotless smut.


Hello all!

This is my very first Dragon Quest XI FanFiction I have ever written and a rated M fic nonetheless. I do apologize if there are some grammatical errors that I did not catch and the lack of substantial description for the erotica part. I hope I was able to convey what I wanted to describe. English is my third language actually so I am still learning as I continue to write fanfics! I hope you enjoy this plotless smut creation.

Rating: M

Pairing: Erik x Serena

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Quest XI or any other DQ series.

Note: the Hero/Luminary will be named Hiro.

ooOOOoo

Hiro, Veronica, Serena, Erik and Sylvando arrived at Gondolia. Sylvando went ahead to get access to the salty stallion. Hiro and Erik decided to look for Hakim's sister to deliver the letter he requested. Veronica and Serena decided to walk and shop around.

"Oh Veronica, you look so adorable!" Squealed Serena, with her hand clasped together.

"Of course I do!" Veronica said smugly as she poses with her newly bought cat outfit "there are some perks of being small again"

They both laughed

Hiro and Erik walked towards them by the shop

"We got another quest" Hiro said, holding an enclosed envelope "Hakim's sister, Akia, wants us to deliver this to her brother back at the checkpoint"

"What?!" Veronica yelled "That was such a long journey to get here from the checkpoint! There's a lot of monsters to be fought in that path!"

"I'll do it" Erik raised his hand. "I'll be quick, plus I thought I remember seeing a couple of treasure chest around those stairs that we didn't get to open since Sylvando was in a rush to get here, I might as well check them out while I'm on my way there"

"It's a little dangerous to go by yourself, Erik" Serena stated with a concerned tone

"I'll be fine! I've gone solo before, stealing here and there before I met all of you" he reassured her

"Didn't you end up getting caught and thrown in jail?" Veronica smiled sheepishly "some professional you are."

"You shut your mouth" Erik glared at Veronica "that's why that cat costume fits you well because you're temperamental as a cat"

"WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Veronica raised her staff, ready to hit Erik

Erik grabbed the letter from Hiro and started walking away "my point exactly"

Hiro was pulling back Veronica "COME HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

Serena glanced over at Erik and back to Hiro and Veronica "I'll go with him"

Veronica blinked her eyes "Why? He can go fight the monsters himself and die"

Serena gave her a stern look "That's exactly why I need to go with him in case he gets injured and needs healing."

"Are you sure about that Serena?" Hiro asked "maybe we should all just go then…"

Serena shook her head "No, you guys should stay here with Sylvando, I'm sure he'll get access to his ship anytime soon. I also need to head back to Gallopolis because I forgot to buy something there" she smiled

"What did you forget?" Veronica asked

"I didn't forget, I'm sorry. After seeing you buy this cute costume, I immediately regretted not buying the dancer's outfit at Gallopolis" Her cheeks slightly turned red

"That outfit?!" Veronica exclaimed "but it's so revealing!"

Serena smiled "I just saw the other girls wearing them and they looked nice and I wanted to wear it. You stay here with Hiro and protect him and I'll go with Erik. We should be back by the end of the day. If it gets worse, we'll be back tomorrow morning."

Veronica hugged her sister "Fine, you're a grown woman, I guess I can trust you to keep yourself and Erik safe."

Serena hugged back and nodded.

She got up and started walking towards the gate where Erik was "Hey, wait for me!"

Erik turned around to see Serena walking towards him and Hiro and Veronica waving at the back "You're tagging along? Won't Veronica throw a temper tantrum that you're leaving her?"

Serena caught up with Erik "I already talked to her, she's fine with it"

Erik smiled "Alright then, shall we go back to the checkpoint?"

She nodded and the two left Gondolia

ooOOOoo

A couple of hours has passed, Erik was able to open the treasure chest he has seen, they fought several monsters along the way, fortunately they only encountered weak monsters. They only got a few cuts here and there, so it was a lot of quick healing. They finally reached Hakim at the Laguna di Gondolia checkpoint. They gave him the letter and they received their reward.

"I guess we can head back to Gondolia now" Erik suggested

"Actually, do you mind if we make another stop? at Gallopolis?" Serena asked "I want to buy something from the armor shop there that caught my attention and I regret not buying it while we were there before"

Erik nodded "Sure, we're already close by, maybe I can check out their weapon shop as well. Our little adventure continues then!" he held out his hand to Serena

Serena's cheeks turned slightly red "Yes it does" she took his hand and the two headed to Gallopolis

ooOOOoo

When they reached Gallopolis, the two had separated and went about their business in the city. Serena went to the armor shop.

"Hello there! How can I help you?" the vendor greeted Serena as she stepped inside the shop

Serena smiled and walked towards the counter "Hello, I wanted to purchase the dancer's outfit, similar to what the lady outside is wearing" she pointed

"That one? Oh… I'm afraid we don't have that kind of style anymore" the vendor apologized

"Aw…" Serena was disappointed.

"Although... We do have something a little different and personally, I think it looks better" The vendor pulled out another dancer's outfit, instead of the yellow body con dress, it had multiple pieces that comes together. It included a purple headband with trinkets, a mix of black, purple and orange bra top, purple and gold arm sleeves, orange sash for the waist along with a yellow-gold drape that falls behind, along with a sheer stockings and a purple and gold pant sleeves similar to the arm and golden sandals.

"Oh my…" Serena's face turned red. "this is more revealing than the other one"

"Yes it does, but it also looks a lot better if you ask me" the vendor tries to convince Serena

Serena thought about it for a good minute. ' _I'm not so sure I'd look good in it… but coming here and not getting anything would be a total waste and I'd feel bad for Erik for coming all the way here and I didn't fulfill what I intended to do. I'm sure Veronica will disapprove of this outfit… but it is rather cute…'_

"Have you decided?" the vendor inched the outfit closer to her.

Serena nodded "Yes, I'll just take this!" She smiled ' _Oh_ _well, Veronica's not here to stop me, and they can't do anything about it once I purchase it'_

"Wonderful! Would you like to wear this out of the store?" The vendor offered

"Yes please!" Serena gave the vendor the payment and took the clothes to the fitting room.

Twenty minutes have passed since she made the purchase. Erik was waiting at the bench right outside the store. _'What's_ _taking her so long?'_ He leaned back and crossed his arms over his eyes

"H-hey!" Serena walked up to him "Sorry, it took so long"

Erik uncovered his eyes and was startled with Serena in front of him, looking really different. It surprised him, but in a pleasant way. "Se-se- Serena…" he said, he can feel his face turning warm as heat rises up to his head and his pants feeling a little tighter.

Serena blushed a bit, looking away shyly "do you think it's too much?"

Erik gawked at Serena, not being able to stop himself from staring and not being able to get a word out of his mouth

"Maybe I should just return it..." Serena turned around, but before she could take a step, Erik grabbed her hand

"No! Don't!" He yelled.

Serena turned her head and faced him, her face completely red.

"I-I mean…" Erik cleared his throat. "You shouldn't return it… it's not too much. You look… amazing in it" he managed to get something out this time

"T-thank you" Serena smiled at him.

Erik nodded and got up from the bench. He looked down and realized he was still holding her hand. He quickly pulled his hand away and scratch the back of his head, his face red as a tomato.

Serena started playing with her hair, looking away from Erik "we should head back now, this is all what I wanted to get here…"

Erik nodded

As they left Gallopolis, the sun was setting already, they just had to go through the checkpoint and the never ending stairs in between, then they should be there by nightfall.

Erik noticed the campsite wasn't far from where they were. "Um… we should make camp for the night. It may not be safe traveling through Laguna di Gondolia at night" he suggested

Serena nodded "Alright then, I'm fine either way…"

They reached the campsite, and started preparing for the night. Erik set up the tent, unfortunately he was the only one carrying a tent, the other tents were with Hiro and Sylvando. _'God_ _dammit, I did not think this plan through…'_ His face turned red, the thought of them sharing a tent together made him think the other direction full of lust and fantasies "This is going to be a long night..." he sighed

It was night time, Serena was cooking dinner at the cauldron hanging by the fire pit. Erik was examining his knife while sitting at the log in front of the pit, he looked up and noticed Serena was stirring the porridge, the camp fire light was highlighting her visible cleavage, her waist, and her thighs through her sheer stocking. Her curvy figure was accentuated by this new dancer's outfit she just bought. He stared at her in amazement _'I_ _never realized how… hot... Serena can get. She has a cute face, but seeing more of her skin just made her ten times sexier than any other girls I've seen, or been with.'_

Serena turned around and noticed Erik was blankly staring at her "Is there something wrong?"

Erik snapped back to reality "Huh? Sorry! There's nothing wr- Ouch!" He accidentally cut his thumb, he forgot he was holding his knife before he fell into his lustful daze.

"Oh no!" Serena kneeled in front of him, she grabbed his injured hand "hold still, I'll heal it" she said as she held one hand over his, focusing her magic power to heal his hand, a faint green light appeared over their hand.

Erik once again starred at Serena, he looked at her calm face as she heals him. He has always found her attractive ever since they found her asleep at the Cryptic Crypt. It was kind of silly of her to just fall asleep anywhere, especially in that location. Since the twins joined them in their journey, Erik finds himself becoming more and more attracted to Serena, he enjoys her hospitality and kindness when she heals them, the way her face lights up when she sees sweet treats and pastries, and the innocence in her eyes. She's like this cute puppy that you can't help but adore everything about her. Erik shifted his gaze lower to meet her cleavage in front him. ' _Damn… they look soft and supple as fuck'_ he thought to himself. He felt heat rising up to his face, he wasn't sure if it was lust taking over him, or the campfire was just strong. He quickly snapped back and shook his head. "I think it's good now!" He pulled his hand from her.

"Oh okay, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to over-do it." She gave him an apologetic smile.

' _There it is again, her sweet innocent smile..'_ he thought "No, you didn't… I- I'm just getting hungry that's all." He said

Serena turned around and took the cauldron out from the fire, she grabbed a couple of bowls and poured some porridge in them. She handed one bowl to Erik and sat next to him. They sat in silence, eating their food. It wasn't awkward at all, they both enjoyed the silence and each others company.

"Thanks for making the food" Erik smiled at her as he finished his bowl.

"It's not a problem, thanks for setting up the tent" she said as she took her last spoonful of food. Serena took his bowl and put it on top of hers. She headed towards the empty cauldron and put all the dirty dishes together. She started washing the dishes by the corner.

Erik leaned back and looked up at the night sky. It was clear and full of stars. It was a beautiful night indeed, it was the perfect night for love maki— Erik slapped his forehead. _'What the fuck am I thinking?! Stop this shit right now'_ he thought to himself.

"Are you okay?" Serena called out, as she was wiping her hands on a hand towel

"Yeah, there was a mosquito that landed on my forehead" he replied to her

Serena walked up to him "that's no good…" She looked at the tent "Well since we only have one tent, I can sleep outside. I do apologize that I forgot to bring my own…"

Erik raised an eyebrow "What!? No! I'm not letting you sleep outside by yourself… in that outfit! You'll catch a cold and mosquitoes!" He stood up "We can share the tent, there should be enough room for the both of us" Erik offered

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Definitely!" He nodded

Serena smiled "We should turn in then, we have an early journey tomorrow" she headed towards the tent. She took off her sandals, her headband trinkets, and the arm and pant sleeves. She was only wearing the top bra, her black panty and the sheer stocking. She put all of her belongings next to their makeshift bed. She lied down and looked at Erik who was still outside. "Aren't you gonna join me?" She asked

Erik's face turned red, he cleared his throat "yeah, just a minute." He walked at least several feet away from the tent _'Alright, you can do this Erik… you guys are just sleeping, nothing more, nothing less. Just two friends sleeping. Just try to face the other direction and keep a distance between you two… that's it. I just need to get through this night'_ He pepped himself up before going in the tent.

Both of them were lying down, facing the top of the tent. It was quiet, the crickets chirping seemed louder than before.

"Erik…" Serena broke the silence "what do you think will happen if we don't reach Yggdrasil?"

Erik glanced at her "What makes you think that?"

"Nothing, just mentally preparing for the worst" she answered him

"Don't think like that… I'm sure we will reach Yggdrasil and Hiro, being the Luminary, will stop the dark spawn before it destroys us all." He reassured her "You and Veronica are pretty strong and have done a great job so far protecting him just as what the prophecy said"

Serena turned to her side and faced Erik "Thanks… you're strong as well. You were with Hiro before any of us, so you protected him before we did." She said "You're really nice Erik, I enjoy having your company. I appreciate you taking me to Gallopolis for a silly outfit"

Erik turned as well to face her, his face slightly turning red "it's not a problem… I didn't mind spending some alone time with you." He noticed a strand of Serena's hair about to fall in front of her face. He reached over and tucked the strand behind her ears.

Serena was startled with his action, but she didn't mind it, she blushed as she snuggled her cheek on his hand. She closed her eyes and let out a small yawn.

Erik stared at her, examining every part of her, her beautiful face, they felt soft on his hand. Her long glistening hair, her chest raising up and down from her breathing, her curved figure, and her slightly thick thighs. His pants tightening every second, _'Fuck it, I can't contain myself anymore!'_ He thought to himself as he built the courage to grab her hand, and gently pushed her on her back, he lifted himself and hovered over her, straddling her underneath him. His hands holding on to each of her wrist.

"E-Erik…" she said, her eyes wide opened, her innocent purple eyes staring at his blue ones

"I like you!" He shouted "Serena… you are one beautiful soul. You're an angel in disguise. I've found you attractive since you guys joined us, and every day I just find you more and more beautiful. You wearing this outfit was the cherry on top of a wonderful cake already." He confessed, his face completely red.

Serena stared at him in bewilderment.

"If you don't feel the same, you can push me off" he said

Serena shook her head "No… I do feel the same" she smiled at him

Erik's eyes opened wide, he was surprise at her response. He sighed in relief and smiled "I'm glad you do" he slowly leaned down until their foreheads touched. He let go of her wrist, her left hand made its way to his hair, and the other made its way behind his neck. Erik tilted her chin up, and lowered his head slowly until his lips crashed onto hers. Serena pulled him closer by closing her grip on him. His hand on her chin, slowly moved down to her stomach, caressing her skin lightly, his other hand supporting him on top of her. She felt his tongue lick her bottom lip, which involuntary made her slightly open her mouth, his tongue started exploring the caverns of her mouth and he felt her tongue lapping against his. She started making small moans in between their making out, and she was squirming underneath him. Serena started to feel real hot and wet between her thighs. Her hand ruffling through his hair.

Eriks hand snaked underneath her, slowly untying her bra. After his successful attempt, the bra fell off of her, revealing her breasts, the cool air coming from the outside was making her nipples hard. His hand trailed to one of her breast, and started massaging it. It was the perfect size for her body, it felt full and soft on his hand. They pulled away from each other for a moment, he examined her underneath him, watching her catch her breath after making out for a while.

"You're so fucking beautiful" he stated under his breath before leaning down, kissing her lips, licking her jawline, and making his way down her neck and to her breasts. While his left hand was massaging her right breast, his lips made his way to her other breast, and started planting kisses around the nipple before he started sucking on them.

"Mmm.. E-Erik…" she started moaning out his name, her hands still ruffling his hair.

Erik's mouth alternated between her supple breasts, while his left hand trailed down to her panties.

"W-wait…" Serena slightly pushed him off.

"What's wrong?" He asked, feeling a pang of guilt, did he hurt her?

"I- I… I'm not so sure about this.." she said hesitantly, looking away. "this is my first time… and I'm not sure if I'm doing this r-right."

Erik leveled his head to hers, their foreheads touching again. "You're fine Serena… you don't need to do anything. Leave everything up to me, you trust me right?"

She nodded "I do"

"I promise, I won't hurt you" he said as he kissed her forehead. "Just lay down, relax and enjoy yourself" he kissed her lips one last time before he head back to her breasts.

Serena closed her eyes and focused all of her attention on Erik's mouth on her breast. She was starting to feel relaxed and butterflies were filling her stomach.

Erik's hand trailed down to her thighs. He started caressing her thighs outside the sheer stocking, gently squeezing them. He brought his hand back up at the seam of her underwear as he slid a finger underneath the fabric, he rubbed his finger against her moist entrance for a moment. He looked up watching her reaction as he rub her. Serena let out loud moan as he wriggles under him, anticipating his finger rubbing on her.

"Erik.. Erik… ahhnnn." She covered her mouth with her hands, feeling embarrassed

Erik lifted his head to meet hers. He whispered in her ears "Don't cover your mouth. It's cute how you moan"

She removed her hands from her mouth, and held Erik's face, she pulled him closer until their lips touch once more. They started making out ferociously, their tongues flicking against each other.

Erik continued to rub her clitoris before entering a finger in her. He felt her gasp in between their kissing and her nails digging on his shoulder.

He broke off the kiss and leaned toward her ear "You're so tight and wet, Serena" he whispered breathlessly on her ear

He lifted his head and watched her reaction as he continued fingering her. Her moans got louder, and her breathing got faster. He was enjoying every second of her reaction, it was only fueling his lustful drive to keep going, and wanting to go beyond.

He pulled his finger out from her entrance and her panty and completely pulled himself up from her. He took off his green hoodie and undid the button on his pants and lowered the zipper of his fly. He took the seam of her underwear, as well as her sheer stocking and slowly pulled them down to her feet. She was lying down completely naked, the only source of light was coming from the moonlight outside. Erik was drinking in the sight of Serena naked in front of him, her hair a mess, and her chest heaving. He slid off his pants and boxers briefs before he positioned himself with one knee between her legs, slightly lying to her side, trying not to crush her with his weight. He caressed her cheek and kissed her lips.

"This may hurt… but I promise I'm not doing it intentionally." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be gentle and slow, trust me."

Serena nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he shifted on top of her, one hand on either side of her head, his knees in between her legs. He aligned his hardened member at her moist entrance, rubbing her with his tip, it was driving him wild with lust and anticipation. He slowly and gently pushed himself into her tight pussy.

They both gasped simultaneously, as he stopped midway. Serena tightened her wrapped arms around his neck, sitting up and bringing her head closer to his shoulder.

"Fuck… you are so tight…" Erik whispered under his breath. "Are you alright?" He asked

Serena didn't respond, her chin resting on his shoulder

"Serena, are you okay?" He asked once more, he started hearing her sniffling, and felt tears falling on his shoulder "We could stop Serena… If its too painful for you"

Erik tried to pull back but Serena held on to him "no, don't… I don't want to stop" she said. "I'll be fine… I want to do this."

"Are you sure?" Erik was feeling guilty… He shouldn't have done this, if only he could've controlled himself. He was immediately feeling of regret.

"Yes, Erik." She reassured him "Please. Make love to me" she pleaded.

Erik pulled his head back and kissed her forehead. "Alright, but let me know if its getting too much"

She nodded and kissed his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder again. She shut her eyes close

Erik slowly pulled out of her wet entrance and pushed himself back in, this time a little deeper, his shaft completely entering her. He started pumping in and out of her, slowly and gently.

"Ahh.. MMm!" Serena moaned, the feeling of pain was subsiding, and a rush of pleasure started overflowing as Erik continued to thrust into her more with a steady flow.

"Yes… Erik.. yes..!" Serena softly ran her hands up and down on his strong back, kissing his cheek every now and then.

Erik shifted onto his knees, lifting Serena slightly on top of him, he had an arm wrapped around her waist and another supporting her back, she still had her arms wrapped around his neck and she wrapped her legs around his hips. His thrust started to change pace to a more forceful and slightly faster.

Serena continued to moan on his ear "Fuck yes Erik.. Mmm… Ahh.. yes…!"

"Yes.. Serena. You look and sound so fucking beautiful" He whispered on her ear. Erik changed his pace again, this time his thrusts were faster and deeper.

Serena, started digging her nails on to his back "Yes! Yes! Just like that Erik! Ahhhh…!" She moaned as she felt her thighs shake around him.

Erik smirked, feeling a sense of accomplishment, knowing she just had her first orgasm while riding him. _'My turn'_ he thought to himself. He slowly laid her down on her back again. He grabbed both of her legs and propped them on top of his shoulders, allowing him to thrust deeper into her, he continued this feverish pace. He leaned down, kissing her deeply as she ran her fingers through his hair. He knew he wasn't far too long from reaching his own climax. He groaned as he pushed deeper into her, releasing all of his cum in her. He continued to thrust into her as the aftershocks slowly eases off. Erik collapsed on top of Serena, breathing heavily and caressing her face.

Serena smiled and kissed him, lingering on his lips. He kissed her back before parting away and pulling out his throbbing member, he stood up before her completely naked. They both looked at each other for a moment. Serena giggled.

"What?" Erik asked, as he crawled back into the bed, lying next to her.

"It's just… I never thought this was gonna happen between us. I thought I was the only one who was feeling some type of way" she said as she grabbed the blanket and hiding her naked form.

Erik kissed her shoulder "Clearly, you're wrong"

Serena nodded "Thank you…" she blushed. "It felt… amazing"

Erik smiled "For a beautiful lady like you, it's my pleasure."

Serena snuggled up on his chest. "we really should turn in now… We have to be back with everyone else tomorrow morning"

Erik nodded and wrapped an arm around her, and the two dozed off.

The following morning, after an _exhausting_ night, the two got ready and started their journey back to Gondolia.

"Erik… wait up you're walking too fast. I could barely walk these stairs right now" Serena said as her legs were slightly shaking.

The blue hair boy chuckled. "Here, how about I just carry you, we're almost there anyways" Erik walked towards Serena, sweeping her up in his arms. She crossed arms around her neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you" she smiled

ooOOOoo

Shortly, they arrived at Gondolia. Veronica, Hiro and Sylvando were waiting for them by the entrance. Veronica quickly noticed them entering the city. "H-HEY! DROP MY SISTER RIGHT NOW YOU PERVERT!"

"Sheesh, alright" Erik lowered himself so Serena can step off.

"What happened?! Did it get bad?! You told me that if it gets worse you guys will make camp! Did you guys get injured?!" Veronica bombarded her sister with questions

"No, we're fine… we just decided not to travel during the night that's all…" Serena assured her.

"Nothing funny happened… right?" Veronica gave Serena a stern look.

Serena exchanged glances with Erik. Erik winked at her. She looked back at Veronica and shook her head "No, nothing happened"

"What?! That's a lie! What did that wink meant?! Serena, why are you lying?" She started hitting Serena with her staff.

"Ow! Ow! Stop it! I promise I'm not lying Veronica"

Veronica stopped and put her hands on her hips. "Sure. There's something different about you… you're somewhat glowing.."

Serena twirled a strand of her hair "It's because I just recently pepped up before we got here"

"No… it's a different kind of glow" Veronica crossed her arms.

"Darling! I am loving your outfit! Where did you get it?" Sylvando complimented Serena.

"What the?" Veronica took another look at her sister "YOUR OUTFIT! ITS SO REVEALING! Why are you showing that much skin?!" Veronica started fuming, her sister's innocent look was now gone.

"Oh hush now honey, it looks great on her! She looks amazing!" Sylvando clasped his hands together. "We could use this to our advantage and get guys to do something for us" he winked at Veronica

"We are not selling Serena's body!" She yelled at him

"That's not what I meant little one." Sylvando smiled at Serena, and she smiled back at him. "Alright, we need to head to Grotta della Fonte to help some little boy out with his voice."

Sylvando and Veronica started walking away to lead the way, with Serena following them.

"What really happened?" Hiro punched Erik's arm.

"Nothing, we just decided to make camp instead of traveling at night" Erik said as he crossed his arms

"So… You're saying the whole night, Serena's outfit didn't enticed you? And something about her look is different and you don't notice it?" Hiro asked suspiciously

Erik smirked and looked back at Hiro "Call me blind then" and he left, waving behind his head as he followed where Serena and them were.

"Sure nothing happened, alright" Hiro shook his head and jogged towards them to catch up.

End.

Plotless smut. I hope it was alright and ya'll enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
